


Diagnosi

by Leniam



Series: In alternativa... [17]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternative Scene, Did you just smell me?, M/M, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, yes i did
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Hannibal decide di non tenere nascosta a Will la sua encefalite.





	Diagnosi

**Author's Note:**

> [Len, in the room, with the Pen in her Hand](https://lenwithapen.wordpress.com/)  
>   
> Qui è dove parlo di Hannibal in continuazione, dove parlo di ciò che scrivo, dove parlo di tutto quello che mi passa per la testa.

La volante l’aveva riportato a casa insieme a Winston quella mattina.

Una volta messo piede sul suo pavimento, attorniato solo dai suoi cani scodinzolanti, si era inginocchiato a terra e si era lasciato andare ad un pianto di sconforto.

Non era più solo stanco e spaventato. Era anche rassegnato.

Non sapeva cosa fare.

I suoi cani avevano smesso di scodinzolare e gli si erano seduti attorno, immobili, sull’attenti, nella loro perfetta versione canina della preoccupazione.

E lui si era alzato e per la prima volta aveva avuto un nome da pronunciare nello sconforto, un nome a cui rivolgersi per chiedere aiuto.

Ed aveva guidato fino a casa di Hannibal.

Un solo caffè con l’uomo gli aveva fatto dimenticare la notte trascorsa a vagare a piedi nudi per strada.

 

 

“Cosa?” chiese Will accigliato, la testa voltata per un quarto. “Cos’hai detto?”

“Posso annusarti?” ripeté Hannibal.

Aveva sentito bene.

“Ma che domanda è?” rimase in quella posizione così da non dover guardare negli occhi Hannibal alle sue spalle. Sbuffò una risatina nervosa.

O imbarazzata?

Sapeva di non essere esattamente di ritorno da una doccia fresca, e in qualche modo questo lo disturbava ora che Hannibal gli aveva fatto quella domanda.

“Credimi, non c’è una motivazione precisa dietro alla mia richiesta,” ribatté l’uomo.

“Quello non è un punto a tuo favore,” disse Will, “Ma… Fai come credi,” concluse con un movimento della testa che sapeva essere frutto del disagio che stava provando.

Hannibal lo prese per le spalle, lo tenne fermo, come se avesse intuito il suo desiderio di allontanarsi; il suo profilo comparve accanto al viso di Will.

L’uomo inalò profondamente.

Will distolse lo sguardo quasi sentendosi in colpa, come se non fosse previsto sbirciare; Hannibal aveva gli occhi chiusi ed appariva molto serio nel suo compito.

E Will aveva l’impressione che il gesto e il momento avessero assunto una connotazione sexy e intima che non aveva anticipato. Che non avrebbe mai nemmeno immaginato.

Alcuni baci dati e ricevuti nella sua vita l’avevano scosso meno di quegli ultimi due secondi.

Hannibal spostò il viso all’altezza della nuca, col naso gli sfiorò i capelli al momento al massimo della lunghezza a cui Will li avesse mai tenuti.

Fu il turno di Will di chiudere gli occhi, mentre Hannibal respirava nuovamente il suo odore, in una scena che stava prendendo molto più tempo di quanto avrebbe dovuto.

O era lui a pensarlo?

Doveva dire qualcosa?

Da quanto tempo stava lì zitto forse a dare troppa importanza al gesto?

La sua empatia prese il sopravvento e si ritrovò senza volerlo avvolto dalle sensazioni di Hannibal. Poteva assumere il punto di vista di chiunque, in pura empatia.

Sì. E poteva anche con chiarezza avvertire tutta la tensione del dottore.

Quindi non era l’unico ad attribuire un significato particolare a questo quadro.

Il dottore era l’unica persona che l’avesse mai ascoltato con l’intenzione di comprenderlo. Non solo, che l’aveva accettato e apprezzato per com’era. Il dottore era diventato l’unico a cui rivolgersi quando aveva bisogno di aiuto e Will non aveva mai chiesto aiuto prima, non aveva neanche mai ammesso di averne bisogno. Il dottore era un porto sicuro se il mare si faceva troppo agitato, il dottore calmava le acque della sua folle testa con poche parole, o con un gesto.

Come stava facendo ora.

Will era entrato lì con mille domande sul perché si sentisse sull’orlo della follia ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro e adesso era tutto così tranquillo da aver voglia di tenere gli occhi chiusi e lasciarsi cullare dalla sola presenza dell’uomo.

Certo che c’era significato in questo momento. Dargli un nome era complicato.

Hannibal si spostò dalla nuca all’altro orecchio.

Will non si aspettava affatto l’abbraccio che seguì.

Hannibal lo avvolse da dietro con una stretta da camicia di forza, tanto per ribadire l’effetto calmante che aveva sulla sua presunta follia. Will accolse il gesto di tenerezza senza farsi domande, accolse il corpo dell’uomo contro il suo, accolse la sua guancia contro una tempia, accolse ciò che Hannibal emanava: affetto, protezione… E sollievo?

L’uomo si schiarì la voce, “Scusa Will,” si ricompose, nella voce un tremolio.

Nonostante a Will mancassero già le sue braccia attorno al corpo, si voltò per guardarlo, “Cosa…? Cos’è successo?”

“Sono sollevato,” disse Hannibal. Gli mise una mano a coppa dietro alla nuca e lo attirò per appoggiargli le labbra sulla fronte.

Sopraffatto Will si aggrappò ai suoi fianchi, “Stai sentendo la mia temperatura?”

“Ho creduto fosse qualcosa di grave, quando mi hai parlato delle tue allucinazioni…” Hannibal non lo allontanò per parlargli, era come se non volesse lasciarlo andare, e la sua voce si faceva sempre più commossa, “Del sonnambulismo, delle volte in cui hai perso cognizione del tempo… Ho temuto… Ma è encefalite.”

Will cercò di guardarlo di sottecchi da così vicino, l’uomo lo stava tenendo come se volesse baciarlo e Will non capiva di cosa stesse parlando.

“Encefalite? Ho l’encefalite?” chiese sbigottito.

“Lo so, non è una diagnosi piacevole, ma se penso alle alternative…” Hannibal strinse la presa sulla nuca, “È curabile, guarirai… Con i giusti farmaci starai meglio praticamente subito.”

“Eri… Preoccupato?” domandò Will.

“Certo.”

“Per me?” la domanda poteva sembrare stupida, ma non dal suo punto di vista. Quello che intendeva chiedergli era se usava annusare tutti i suoi pazienti per accertarsi di che malattie avessero, ma non fu in grado di articolare le parole fino a quel punto.

“Non ho una…grande tolleranza verso il tuo dolore,” ammise l’uomo, “A quanto ho potuto constatare qualche mattina fa, quando sei arrivato qui presto, spaventato e confuso.”

“Mi hai detto che non dovevo preoccuparmi più di tanto…”

“Già… Sono stato molto poco professionale. Lo sono sempre con te. E ho avuto paura di fare ciò che ho fatto adesso.”

“Senti l’encefalite dal mio odore?” Will sapeva che Hannibal non era il più comune degli uomini sulla faccia della terra, ma questo livello di capacità rasentava il paranormale.

Hannibal annuì.

“Che odore ha?”

“È caldo, una… Dolcezza febbricitante…” l’uomo abbassò il mento sorridendo alla sua stessa descrizione. “Immagino di non averti convinto molto.”

Will rise, “Invece sì. Ti credo… Tu riconosci gli odori, io riconosco gli stati d’animo. So come ti senti, so che sei sollevato e…” si leccò le labbra sospirando.

“E…?” lo incalzò Hannibal sollevando lo sguardo su lui, “Cos’altro senti?”

Invece di parlare Will coprì la breve distanza tra loro solo sporgendo di poco la testa e tentò con un breve ma intenso bacio sulle labbra dell’uomo.

Si staccò per saggiarne la reazione.

L’espressione di Hannibal era seria, commossa, turbata. “Diagnosi accurata quanto la mia,” mormorò roco.


End file.
